wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jett
Appearance - eh, sorta 50/50 not to big not to smol -Icewing spikes as well as whip-like tail - Mudwing coloration as well as horn type. - Seawing gills and glowstripes! Can breathe underwater pretty well for a tribrid - Nobody really knows about the nose-scar tbh. - whats with the scar jett- - t h e s c a r - J E T T - Shes really strong due to working out and exercising in any gym she can worm her way into. - Royalty! Has royal seawing swirls all over her wings. - Not very regal looking despite that. - Inside wings are the color of her spikes, a pastel blue. Personality Jett is a absolute daredevil, Willing to pull off most things that many dragons would dare not do. When shes not leading others however, shes often the alpha-female. Taking charge when others wont and motivating her group to stay in focus. She often stands for others who cannot their self and often will be anyone's shoulder to cry on. Jett can get very stubborn when someone believes that something that is impossible when in actuality its just them whose anchoring them-self to the bottom. She never gives up on someone unless the situation truly is hopeless. Backstory Princess tang was born to seawing royalty shortly after a massacre by a crazed animus aunt managed to kill her father and mother ..the only one left related directly to her was previous queen. She was hatched in the safety grandmothers arms and was pronounced the future queen of the seawings. She lived her life without purpose, without much meaning, Yeah sure, she had jewelry, gold, money, a doting grandmother who would give up her life for her..everything she every could have wanted was right in front of her, but..everything was just so...meaningless, She had nothing to fight for, no one to root for, it was just so..empty. When Kodiak popped out of the egg, His siblings were surprised. Among the whole sib-group, he was the only hybrid out of all of them. They simply assumed their mother must have had mated with a icewing shortly after mating with their father and that was that. He had a pretty normal dragonethood other then a few scuffles during the sandwing succession war and He Served queen Moorhen as a Guard and was pretty proud of it too. Yet somehow, these two very different souls who had Very different lives met up. During a Diplomatic mission, Kodiak was sent to guard the princess while she flew around the mud kingdom to help improve relations between the two kingdoms. During this period, Kodiak and tang had many interesting talks that made them grow very close. Eventually, once the mission was over they continued to meet up and eventually (Albeit privately.) Fell in love. With the queens quiet blessing they got married in secret, and not long after Jett was born. Jett was a spunky and energetic little dragonet, something that both parents would come to love. She always tailed behind her mother or her father. Bouncing around like a crazed jellybean. Not much can really be said from Jetts life from that point on, as she her life isnt very turbulent. Other then the fact that shes sort of addicted to the gym and has discovered the wonders of jellybeans. Trivia - Her favorite food is trout - Has weak frost breath, has to charge it before using it. - Doesnt see her father kodiak alot since being a hybrid is sort of shameful in rich seawing society :( - Blue jellybeans are her favorite. - Might possibly be a animus! Gallery WIP!Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Zebrawings)